Question: $ 125^{-\frac{1}{3}}$
$= \left(\dfrac{1}{125}\right)^{\frac{1}{3}}$ Figure out what goes in the blank: $\Big(? \Big)^{3}=\dfrac{1}{125}$ Figure out what goes in the blank: $\Big({\dfrac{1}{5}}\Big)^{3}=\dfrac{1}{125}$ So $125^{-\frac{1}{3}}=\left(\dfrac{1}{125}\right)^{\frac{1}{3}}=\dfrac{1}{5}$